Tap Tap Tap
by yooniqueen
Summary: Serangkaian bunyi "tap tap tap" yang tak terhitung terjadi di tengah malam. Sendirian. Kuning. Tan. Kumis kucing./ Death chara/ RnR diutamakan conkrit :D


Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tik tok ... Tik tok...

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Heuhuuuh ... heuhuuuh ... huh!

Ceklek...

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_Fanfic _Ini Dipersembahkan oleh **anomelish**™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tap Tap Tap © anomelish

_**WARNING:AU/ OoC/ Death Chara/ ANEH! Like Tittle Like Story.**_

_Author note:  
Welcome to Flamer (: _Elsh sadar ini _fanfic_ ter-_error_ dalam sejarah penulisan Elsh. Entahlah ... ide ini selalu menghantui meminta untuk dituangkan, disalurkan, sekaligus dipublikasikan. Maka dari itu, jika dirasa ini adalah _junk fic_, Elsh rasa _flamer_ sejati tau apa yang harus dilakukan...

... _**repot abuse!**_

Tertarik...?

... tertarik dengan peringatan-peringatan di atas? _So, go back!_

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Kuning. Tan. Kumis kucing. Uzumaki Naruto.

Baru saja dia keluar dari rumahnya hanya untuk berjalan-jalan di tengah malam yang mencekam. Entahlah ... malam ini memang terasa begitu mencekam. Entah, apa karena malam ini adalah ... malam jum'at keliwon.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Langkah kaki yang beraturan dari pemuda tujuh belas tahun ini berbanding terbalik dengan kinerja jantungnya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Dag deg deg! Deg deg deg!

Tap.

Tap.

Deg deg deg!

Dia tahu pasti apa yang dihadapinya sekarang ini. Dia hanya tidak tau kenapa dia memilih berjalan-jalan keluar rumah.

Srek ... srek!

**DEG!**

Seketika itu juga satu pacuan yang begitu cepat dilakukan oleh jantungnya.

Tap tap tap ... tap tap tap ... tap tap tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap.

... dan seketika itu juga ritma jalannya berubah semakin cepat.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap.

Heuuuhuuuft...

Tap tap tap tap tap ... huh ... tap tap tap tap tap ... huh ... tap tap tap tap tap ... huh ... tap tap tap tap tap.

Waktu hampir menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Suara denting jam yang melekat cantik pada pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto justru semakin membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

Tap tap tap tap—tik—tap tap tap tap—tok—tap tap tap tap—tik—tap tap tap tap—tok—tap tap tap tap—tik—tap tap tap tap—tok.

Naruto mengelap bulir-bulir keringat dengan tangan kanannya—ketika menyadari bahwa dentingan bunyi jam yang iya kenakan justru semakin membuatnya tertekan. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk membuangnya—

Plung! Byur...

—entah kemana. Sepertinya dia berjalan sudah terlalu jauh. Hingga menuju ke rawa dekat perumahan yang ia tinggali.

tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap.

BYUR!

.

.

.

.

.

_Sigh._

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah batu yang menyebabkan Naruto tersandung kini jatuh ke dasar sungai.

Heuhuuuh ... heuhuuuh ... akh! **huuuuuuft**.

Entah lelah atau apa. Tapi karenanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

_**Owari**_

V96 # 60V

Jangan bilang Elsh tidak memperingatkannya di awal tadi! Ini semua murni _reader_ yang memutuskan untuk membaca sejauh ini. Jadi, semisal, kalau ada yang _misuh-misuh_, _cengo_, _spechless_(?) atau bahkan ke atas lagi buat baca ulang hanya demi sekedar mastiin seberapa nggak jelasnya _fanfic_ ini. Tidak perlu repot-repot langsung review aja dan tanyakan bagian mana yang nggak jelasnya **#alibi**.

Atau...

... terlanjur membaca sampai sini. Kenapa tidak lanjut membaca _omake_-nya sekalian. Enjoy it (:

_**OMAKE**_

"Sudah kubilang kan, Sai. Ide untuk mengikutinya dari belakang itu ... cupu. Mati kerena tersandung...

... yang benar saja?"

"Aku tidak mencabut nyawanya dengan cara secupu itu, Sakura."

"Lalu? Kalau bukan kau, siapa? Bukannya yang ditugaskan itu hanya kau dan—" "Aaaah, ya, benar-benar-benar, tentu saja Sasuke."

"Tch! Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat kekonyolan kalian lari-larian seperti adegan _film India_,"

"Itu terjadi karena dia sudah mengetahui kematiannya,"

"Sai benar, Sasuke—dan, hey! Bukannya kau sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak ikut campur lagi?"

"Bilang pada Tsunade, aku akan menerima hukumannya nanti saja."

"Seharusnya kau memanggilnya Tsunade-sama. Mau pergi kemana, Sasuke?"

"Dia selalu bisa terlihat keren walaupun yang diperbuat adalah hal cupu,"

_**OWARI**_

_By the way_, jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Cuman _review_ mah tetep wajib **/dor**.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfic_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfic_ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Silahkan _Review_.

Akhir kata

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

Bali, 05/01/2013. 23:45. Saengil Cukkae Yoseob Oppa :*


End file.
